1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to structural arrangements for business and entertainment facilities and in particular to such a structural arrangement located on a waterfront.
2. Description of the Related Art:
In recent years it has become popular to build retail shopping and entertainment facilities in aesthetically pleasing configurations, sometimes evoking a festival atmosphere. A particularly attractive arrangement involves business establishments located in proximity to a body of water. Examples are Mystic Bay in Connecticut, Harbor Place in Baltimore, and Portside in Toledo, Ohio. The present invention presents a novel waterfront structure providing business and entertainment facilities.